


All Things Nice

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristanna family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Nice

“It’s funny, isn’t it,” Kristoff said, “how so much of personality is built-in? They’re themselves, right from the start.”  
“Tabula rasa,” said Anna, sleepily, from the sofa. “The blank slate,” she continued in response to her husband’s raised eyebrows. “Doctors and things think that babies have no personality and it’s completely shaped by experience.”  
“Have they met any babies?”  
“No, probably not. Give her here.”

Kristoff stood and took the few steps across the room to hand her the four-month old.  
“Your brother,” Anna told the baby, “always knows what he wants and makes sure he gets it. But you are an absolute sweetheart. You are. My sweetheart. Yes you are.”  
“That’s not what you were calling her earlier.”  
“It was 3am,” Anna said calmly, cuddling the baby against her shoulder. “No one should be held accountable for what they say at 3am.”  
He sat next to her on the sofa and bent to kiss his daughter on the head.

“I wonder what the next one will be like,” Anna said. “Why are you laughing?”  
“Because it only took four months to go from ‘I am never doing this again’ to talking about the next one.”  
He wrapped his arms around them both. “My girls,” he said.   
“Sugar and spice and all things nice,” Anna said. “That’s what little girls are made of.”  
“Is that true?”  
“Mmm. S’fact.”  
“So little girls are all the same?”  
“There is variation,” Anna declared, “in the amount of sugar and the kind of spices.”  
“You should write to those doctors and tell them.”  
“I will.” She yawned. “Once I’ve had some sleep.”


End file.
